An Anti-Hero's Heroism
by RedHead Person
Summary: Nico wasn't one for trying to be the good guy, he did what he was told by his father with no questions asked. So of course, he didn't deny going to the United Kingdom to infiltrate a wizard school in his annoying Goddess of a relative's play world. Along with the not-so Golden Trio on his ass, Nico find's that he's in more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico**

The weather in San Francisco was not in Nico Di Angelo's favor. It was warm and sunny. What do you expect? Its the middle of August. The 15-year-old (or 75-year-old, if you want to get specific) let out a silent growl and tugged at his worn out, black aviator jacket. Luckily people weren't staring at the teenager dressed in black head to toe in eighty-nine degree weather. Everyone was gawking at the woman dressed in a long white gown with auburn hair in a princess bun next to him having a psychotic rant about her pet world. It wasn't like her voice was annoying to begin with.

"... And then there is this Tom Riddle guy! He just won't die!" the woman complained.

"Hecate, shut up. I know about this Voldy guy!" Nico said, very annoyed. This wasn't the first he heard of him before. He has heard about Tom Riddle multiple times from his father and how his paperwork is huge. He wasn't the biggest fan on Hecate, well any goddess really, but Hecate stole the bacon on that. Recently, Nico has been assigned a quest to infiltrate a school in Hecate's little wizarding pet world. He wasn't sure when or where he was going, he had to wait for his father to summon him. Nico and Hades never really got along, still even after the Giant War. Nico made up a theory that his father liked girls better. He liked Bianca better and now Hazel is the apple of his eye. Envy bubbled up inside of the Ghost King before Hecate shook him.

"Are you even listening?!" The goddess of magic screeched making people stare more than they were. Nico thought he saw a person getting their phone out hoping they would make a fight.

Nico ignored her questions in response, "You should really try to blend in more. Like, I know it's San Francisco and people can dress pretty fucking weird here but it's the Financial District. You wanna be a bit more out there, go to the Castro." Nico let out a long sigh, impassively walking away from the goddess.

"Oh! Don't you walk away from me mister!" She yelled. _Gods, she need to tone it the fuck down_ , Nico thought as he gritted his teeth and picked up the pace down towards Mission Street. He would rather sit through the Wizard of Oz than talk to her. Before she could get her hands on Nico, the two were transported in to a dark room. Not just any dark room, Hades' Throne Room.

The bronze floors glittered due to the fire that illuminated the floor. The obsidian walls, however, looked darker than black due to the firelight. Nico looked forward where his father sat a few hundred feet on his magnificent throne. From so far away, Nico could still the beautiful jewels shine on the throne shine bright. A velvet, blood-colored red carpet lined the floor from the entrance of his step-mother's garden to his father.

Hecate's freckled hand grabbed Nico's wrist and pulled him forward. Together, the two ran forwards to the God of the Underworld. Hecate stopped abruptly causing Nico to lunge forward slightly before adjusting himself next to the goddess. He then knelt to the ground to wait to be spoken to. Nico knelt as he was very professional towards his father in these situations while Hecate smiled and waved like a 5-year-old at the God of the Underworld.

Hades rolled his eyes at the minor goddess and set his eyes to his only living son. Nico rose. "I expect Lady Hecate has told you about her world?" Hades voice boomed in the dark hall. His deep, dark eyes stared into his son's identical ones.

"Yes. Around 1,000 years ago she made a world full of people with magic powers due to her blessing, they use sticks and brooms. Yada, Yada, Yada, blah, blah, blah. And then something about this Harry Potter guy and everything got out of hand." Nico sounded even more disinterested than usual. He turned towards the window and admired the beauty of Persephone's Garden. It was the only place in all of the underworld that he was unable to go.

And oh, how he wanted to so badly.

"Not just any Harry Potter guy! He is the Boy Who Lived!" Hecate said sounding appalled, hand grasping her chest and everything. "He is, like, the Wizarding World's Justin Bieber! The Boy Who Lived!" She grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him slightly.

"That's not a very special name, everyone lives at one point. For all I know, you could be talking about Leo. Is there a Boy Who Died or something?" Nico joked. The goddess released him from her grasp and stepped closer instead.

"You know what, di Angelo? You know what?" Hecate balled her hands into small fists.

"Oh please elaborate on your whats please! I doubt you really have anything that will take effect on me." Sarcasm spilled out of his mouth. Before anything could get further, Hades butted between them.

"Enough!" Hades yelled, trying to calm the pair. He ran his hand through his grasy black hair whist some rings on his bony fingers got caught in the matted locks. "So, back on track you two... Nico, uou will need to infiltrate a school called Howgarts, Hecate should have told you about it. There you will pose as a student and gather information about how to kill Tom Riddle and his horcrouxes. Remember, you can't kill him or them, you aren't apart of the prophecy. Merely a pawn to help get the ball rolling. No one knows you are a demigod besides their headmaster and one of the teachers, Albus Pircivil Wilfrick Brian Dumbledore, a son on Athena, and Severus Snape is was apart of the wizarding community also one of the only people who knows about Hecate."

Nico nodded understandingly, but on the inside he was on the floor laughing his butt off. _Hogwarts?! Who names their school Hogwarts? Do they have a sister school named PigFarts?_ , Nico thought. Nico shifted side to side, fixing his sock inside his boot.

"Good." Hades eyed Nico, "You leave tomorrow. I have arranged you to live with Dumbledore's rebellion-"

"The Order of the Phoenix." Hecate butted in. Hades rolled his eyes once again.

"Yes, whatever. Nico, you will be staying with the Order until school starts and will also watch Harry Potter's hearing. You got it?"

Still trying not to laugh about Pigfarts, Nico gave a curt nod of commitment. Nico was never one to disobey his father.

"Good. You may go now. This paperwork won't do itself." Hades groaned, "People need to stop dying less. I'm still backed from the war."

"You have no control of that." Hecate jeered. "Take it up with your buddy, Thanatos."

Hades chucked, "The less I deal with that diva, the better." He looked at his son, "Your free to leave, son."

"Thank you." Nico turned on his heel to walk away, trying to get as close to the garden before it started look even farther than when he begun in hopes that, maybe this time, he'd be allowed to make it there.

"Okay! I will pick you up at camp!" Hecate clapped. "I will pick you up at 10!"

Nico groaned and stopped walking. There's no point anymore. That was too early for Nico, he liked sleeping in until lunch time. He was going to be a wreck tomorrow.

 **Well... I posted this story like two years ago but since then I had lost interest in it... Recently I regained interest in the story when I found this and the other chapters in my old docs so I'm gonna try this again :) This chapter is shorter but the chapers later will be longer as the story progresses. Feedback is much appreciated so I hope you guys bare with me on this journey into the blackhole that is Fanfiction! Thanks!**

 **Ava**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico**

A light shone through the Hades cabin. The small sliver poured into Nico's closed eyes and blinded him when they opened. He saw a silhouette mevore he covered his eyes with his arm, turning into the wall.

"Percy, close the door!" Nico screamed into his pillow as he rolled more over to have a maore stonger and effective sheild from the putrid morning light.

"It's not Percy silly!" Hecate giggled, "It's me, now it's time to go."

"No." Nico moaned.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!" Hecate screamed. She pulled the black blankets off of the boy and dragged him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a thud

"Do I have to do it?" He asked, practically begging.

"Get ready we leave in 5." Hecate walked out of the cabin but not answering his question. He understood what the answer would have been though.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Will? He's already awake if the sun is up!" He called out the door.

"No time, Death Breath! Places to go, people to see!" Hecate was too chipper for Nico's liking this morning. Nico groaned. Nico really didn't want to go, but he had to. Orders are orders and Nico wasn't one not to complete an order. He got ready into his normal outfit which consisted of a black shirt, black jeans, and his old aviators jacket. He pulled on his shoes and ran out the door with all his luggage.

Nico walked out of the cabin to see Hecate in a weirder outfit than usual. She was in blue and silver robes with white lining and a pointed dark blue hat on top of her tight, low bun. Nico looked appalled at her outfits. He was hoping that no one anywherewore clothes like that. He was a guy with poor fashion taste, and he knew no one looked good in robes.

"C'mon, let's go. Places to go, people to see!" Hecate ordered, holding out her arm. "Lucky for you, the time change it would be about 7 o'clock at night. You can go back to sleep if you wanted to."

Nico took her arm and with a pop the two were gone. The magic Hecate had done had made Nico feel like he was being squeezed through a tunnel made of heated plastic. He felt sweaty and even more sick than he did when he shadow traveled as he landed.

Nico and Hecate landed in front of a street of townhouses, Grimwald Place. Nico looked up at the sky to see thick and heavy clouds about. Very gloomy, very Nico. He focused towards the townhouses again, they looked like normal ones, except one. Number 12 was a darker color and blurry. He thought he was seeing things until he kept looking back and forth between the houses next to it.

"A charm is on that house." Hecate whispered loins enough for for only Nico to hear before walking across the street. Nico followed in pursuit and ran up to the door. Hecate knocked and a man with greasy black hair and a funky nose opened the door.

The man sneered at the two before speaking, "So you must me the 'Exchange Student'?" Nico nodded. "Come this way." He motioned to them. The house was dark and gloomy with a bit of dust, totally Nico's style. The floorboards creeked a small echoing noise with every step.

Nico and Hecate followed him inside. Nico turned to Hecate and made his eyes go back and forth making a 'Who is this?' look.

"This is Severus Snape, one of the two guardians of you at school." She whispered. "I need to go, duty calls."

With that, Hecate left him with the greasy haired man named Snape.

Snape opened a door that lead to the kitchen. The kitchen was lighter due to the windows and the dimly lit lights, much more clean as well. there was a heated conversation but stopped when Severus loudly coughed. All of the faces were of middle-aged adults, then Nico glanced at probably the eldest man in the room. He was in faded lavender robes with a box-like hat, he also has a long white beard and sparking blue eyes. They reminded him of his cousins Jason and Thalia.

"Nico di Angelo!" The old man stood up and came to shake hands with the boy. "I am Albus Dumbledore."

"Nice to meet you sir," Nico said with a smile. A fake smile. He's been trained to show realistic fake emotions ever since the death of his sister, Bianca. Faking was his best defense and only a smal few have been able to push through it.

"I've told everyone about you." Albus said with a wink, meaning telling fake things. He had been informed that his new persona was a boy from a wealthy family in America that lived in California. He was fifteen and a smart student with top honors- He wasn't so happy to hear that because that meant he had to try now.

"He did! You are so polite as well!" A plump redhead squealed. "I'm Molly Weasley. And that's Tonks, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus and my husband Arthur." She pointed to everyone when she said their name.

"So what did he tell you all?" He said genuinely curious, he needed to cross-check that nothing slipped. Inside he was hoping that Mr. Dumbledore didn't tell them anything about his secret. Nico was in plain-sight hiding, like Apollo when he pretends to be Fred but without the different name.

"Oh, I just told them about your school, Olympus School for the Magically Gifted, and some things you've done in the past." Albus said with a smile. "Join us in the meeting why don't you."

"Albus! He's just a child!" Molly shrieked.

"Is this about the Voldemort-" Nico started but the gasps filled the large kitchen, "Sorry, Tom Riddle incident?"

"Yes, and how do you know about that?" Sirius accused.

"Sirius, his father is very high up in the American Magic Government." Snape replied. Sirius mumbled something about 'Snivilus' and sunk in his seat.

"Yup, the A.M.G., I'm just like his errand boy that does his paperwork and some other odd jobs. My father complains about him all the time, he's been on his track for years!" Nico nervously laughed.

"So what does your father do?" asked Arthur and Remus questioned.

"I can't say, it's a very high up and secret." Nico said a little to quickly. Sirius shot his a suspicious look. Nico mentally cursed at himself for the flaw.

The conversation went on for about 15 minutes longer until Dumbledore adjourned the meeting. "Would you like to join us for dinner Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I am having to leave with Severus, school duty. Goodbye everyone! Take care, Nico. I look forward to seeing what you have to offer." His eyes twinkled againas he smiled. Nico nodded at lazily nodded at him in affirmation. Dumbledore walked out of the room with Snape trailing behind.

"Sweetie," Molly cooed to Nico, "Dinner is soon you better go put your stuff away. I heard that you will also be listening to Harry's hearing, so you will need to eat up!" Nico nodded and left the room. Whilst he was grabbing his luggage, something caught his eye. An ear: tiny, pink in a ginger colored cats mouth and a waxy chord that looked like stretched out Silly Puddy. Nico followed the chord up and looked up to see six teenagers around his age looking at him. Four kids with red hair (three boys and one girl), a black haired boy that looked like a scrawny version of Percy and a bushy-haired brunette. Nico smirked.

"You know it's impolite to eavesdrop?" Nico taunted with an arched eyebrow as he shoved his free hand in his pocket./

"And who may you be?" The brunette scoffed, emphasizing the 'who' more than she needed to. Nico instantly knew he didn't like her already.

"Nico di Angelo. The new exchange student." he said grabbing his luggage without any suspicion of the ear.

"I didn't know Hogwarts accepted exchange students." A redheaded boy said to the scrawny Percy.

"I'm Fred!" Smiled one of the identical redhead.

"And I'm George!" The other beamed. They twins, he assumed, looked at each other and smirked. Nico now knew this was a trick.

"Nice to meet you Fred, George." Nico pointed his finger to the opposite boy who said the name. His voice was monotoned walking up the stairs. The twins looked astounded.

"How did you?" They stuttered in sync.

"One day you two need to meet older brother Conner and baby Travis, the kings of pranks." Nico chuckled recalling when Travis and Connor Stoll used that joke on some of the newbies. The twins looked offended at what he said, "If you think I'm exaggerating, I'm not. I still can't pass one of my school's houses without the same chick yelling about a golden pinapple that happened three years ago." Nico passed the group and walked to his room. As he left to place the bags in the room he was assigned, he heard the young wizards walking.

"He's a weird one, that American." Ron obviously stated. Hermione whacked him on the back of the head.

"He doesn't sound fully American though. I think he can speak another language because there is something else in there."

"But there is something even weirder." Harry said, "Dumbledore seemed to know him and he is going to my hearing."

Before anyone could reply, Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner.

 **Well hey look! Chapter two is up! This is not a HP bashing story though it looks like it so far with the kids... I just always though that Nico would give rude introductions to strangers and also I feel he would just love to rile people up by taunting. But I hope you liked it so far because I'm really liking this again! Feel free to leave comments and talk to me!**

 **Ave**

 **ps... Sorry I'm really into astrology and I was thinking about since we don't know Nico's birthday, we could at least guess his zodiac and think of a good set birth month with that. I get a hugs Scorpio or Capricorn vibe from Nico.. What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico**

The next morning, Nico woke up at 7 am. For Nico it was weird for him to wake up so early. He assumed it was probably the time change in it's work.

Nico's stomach started growling, he instantly regretted skipping on the dinner last night for more sleep. He got changed quickly into an outfit that looked almost exactly to yesterday's clothes and waltzed downstairs.

To his surprise everybody was already awake. Molly and Tonks cooking with all the kids and adult men acting like children. The only mature one at the table was the sandy-blonde haired man, Remus, who was trying to have everyone sit calmly. Soon the adult gave up and started to eat, smiling to himself about his surrounding./

"Ron! That's not food!"

"Harry, won't you please try a Puking Pastel?"

"Sirius, don't you even think of helping with the twins with pranks for their last year!"

Nico rolled his eyes at them. He thought they were an annoying bunch. In the pit of his stomach there was something going on though. It was a fizzing sensation, he felt his hand grip on the fork he was using to eat.

It was envy. He was envious. Many people say Nico's fatal flaw is his grudges. They were right, but people never have seen how envy driven he could be. He wished he could have a close knit family or friends like that. He did have a growing "family" with the Seven and co. but it was still a new thing, he wasn't sure how they all felt about him. The wizards and witches were all concerned and ready to take a bullet for each other. Sure Percy would, he's too loyal. Nico wasn't sure if he would take a bullet for anyone, everyone he cared about the most was dead (besides the exception of Hazel but then again not), his mom, his sister. Everyone else would have too much loyalty and pride for someone else to sacrifice themselves for him, or so Nico believes.

"Harry, c'mon we need to go. Your time has been changed." Rushed Mr. Weasley. Nico still has no idea why he was going, he had no part in this hearing. A hand drifted to Nico's shoulder, he looked up to see a smiling Arthur motioning with his head towards the door. Nico nodded and followed them out.

He had shooed them down the busy streets of London to an underground tunnel which looked like the the subway back in New York but cleaner. Of course the ginger man didn't know how to use any modern technology so it was up to Harry to teach him while Nico stood behinds and watched, smirking at the trouble Mr. Weasley was having. After, what had Nico learned it was now called, the Tube, Mr. Weasley dragged them around a corner. Mr. Weasley lead the two to a stereotypical British red telephone booth. He shoved them all into the booth and he pressed a button. Slowly the booth started to sink into the floor. Nico was very confused at this point, he wanted to know what the Hades was going on. Nico shut his eyes tight until he felt a thud. He opened his eyes to see many people walking around every where.

"Department of Mysteries." The feminine voice spoke from somewhere. The three walked slowly in the black-tiled hall where Nico saw a man with long white-blonde hair glaring at the scrawny boy to his left. Mr. Weasley ordered them to go to the hearing room. Nico went to sit on the benches while Harry sat in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Well let's start." Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic urged. Before they could start a man pushed through the door. Nico didn't bother to look or care who it was.

"Albus!" Fudge gasped, "You got the message of the change?"

"No, but luckily I arrived three hours early." Albus Dumbledore replied. Nico's ADHD kicked into overdrive and wound up in LaLa land, playing with his skull ring until he hear a word that intrigued him.

Dementor.

Nico remembered seeing Dementors everytime he went down to talk to his father. All of them were born from the Fields of Asphodel and flew away out from the Underworld. He never bothered where they went, he hypothesized when he was 12 that they just flew around taking souls. Hecate told him about Dementors when she was teaching him about wizards.

A woman in too much pink for Nico's taste (even though most was under her robes) coughed and raised her hand, "If I may, how do you expect us to believe it was Dementors? Only Dementors are controlled by the ministry."

"Mr. Potter do you even have a witness?" Fudge questioned.

"Indeed he does. I would like to call Arabella Figg to the stand." Dumbledore called. A fragile looking woman with graying hair walked up to the chair.

"Ms. Figg, please describe the attack. Describe the two." Fudge demanded.

She fidgeted in her chair before recalling, "Well one was rather large and the other rather skinny."

"No not the boys, the Dementors!"

"Well, Cloaked, tall, and it felt like all the happiness had gone from the world." The hearing was getting nowhere. NIco decided to take matters into his own hands and jumped out of the benches and walked up to the Minister.

"Mister, you know as good as I do where these Dementors are born!" Nico stated, recalling that Hecate said that the Minister of Magic knew about the Gods. "Do you know that the Dementors were just untrained and unregistered yet? They could have. Or they couldn't."

Cornelius Fudge looked into the Son of Hades cold, manic eyes- identical to his father's- to see if it was a bluff. Nico doesn't bluff, ever. Cornelius gaped, as if he knew Nico knew how.

"How do you know?!" Cornelius shrieked. Nico never knew a man's voice can become that high, not even from Frank Zhang, son of Mars, or Annabeth when she sees a spider. Nico smiled, a very sinister looking one at that.

"Let's just say my father is higher up than you." He said walking back to his designated bench and leaving a scared minister. Dumbledore walked into the center of the room and have a sweet and stereotypical old man smile.

"Cornelius, it was just a simple act of underaged magic. Let him has his fun."

It was silent for a good minute before a woman spoke. All in favor for the expulsion of Mr. Harry James Potter?" Not even 10 people raised their hands.

"All opposed?" Everyone else raised their hands.

"That's settles it!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and rushed Nico and Harry out of the room. They walked in continued silence until they got back to 12 Grimauld Place and Dumbledore.

"Thanks for standing behind on my side." Harry thanked.

"I'm not on your side," Nico kicked some dirt out of the road. "I'm on no ones side but my own, and the exception of some." Harry cocked his head to the side.

"But you were telling the Dementor story. That it could have been an untrained one."

"Yes I did. If you recall I also said that or it was a trained one too. They all look identical."

"How do you know where they were born? Hermione doesn't even know that!"

"Yes, but I probably know less than Hermyone-"

"Hermione." Harry corrected the Ghost King.

"Yeah, whatever, but what most of I know is things that Hermayonaise will never know. "

"Hermione." He corrected him again, though Nico didn't hear because he was already inside the house.

 **Thanks for the reviews so far! I really do appreciate it, but to the person who said I don't know San Francisco weather, I live right after the Caldecott Tunnel right before that city. While I do know the weather is pretty consistent year round, there are times where it get's extremely hot (never to 100 degrees but it is has gone to the high 80s and 90s before). I swear I'm not being mean, I do like that you're trying to keep it correct just please don't make assumptions about me. That only wants me to fix that chapter to make it better so thanks for that. But anyways, thanks to anyone who has been reading, commenting, and been liking the story.**

 **Wow that sounded pretty sassy... I'm Sorry :3**

 **But I recently noticed that I've been making Nico really sassy and sarcastic and sassy lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

 **Nico**

September 1st came around slowly, like a snail on a hill and going up the incline. Nico's days were filled will annoying questions from the other children, Order Meetings that Nico decided a long time ago he didn't need to be in, and being "spied" on by the apparent Golden Trio. Though saying being spied on wouldn't be considered the best word to use as it was primarily watching them from a distance with laser eyes and making not-so quiet comments to eachother. They didn't look that impressive enough to be called the 'Golden Trio': Harry was lanky, very skinny and had those glasses, Ron had red hair and was pretty tall and not with the most muscle, Hermione had bushy brown hair and buck teeth. It didn't really scream _golden_ to Nico, more like awkward. They were all very different, but they had one thing in common.

They all annoyed Nico to no end.

He could handle Fred and George, they were like Travis and Connor. But the trio were super annoying.

"Lou, you don't get it." Nico pased in front of one of Grimwauld's bathroom mirrors. Recently, he had found out how to cope with them through the help of on of the Wizarding World's creator's daughter and head of the Hecate Cabin, Lou Ellen Glassey. Nico needed someone who understood his problems he was going through as all the Hecate children knew about the world their mother had made. He tried talking to others like Jason and Hazel and Percy and Will but no one understood the reality of his quest. Lou Ellen was very shocked once she first recieved these contacts from the son of Hades,

"This old guy, Dumbledore, is hiding something. I can't tell. He is just rubbing me the wrong way."

Lou's blonde hair shook along with her head, she looked down in concentration. After a moment, her head shot up and her eyes bugged out of her sockets, "Wait. Dumbledore? As in Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

Lou ran out of his eyesight and he heard thrashing of papers and other various objects. She soon came back with a newspaper, one of those magic ones he's seen around the house but this one was tattered and reddened with pen circling random articles.

Lou Ellen scanned a page and turned it around to face him,

"Look at this! Sorry this isn't fully about Dumbledore but its about him and Harry Potter. It was about his hearing the other day and they said something fishy about a murder-"

"Cedric Diggory's?"

"No, no, no. They mention that death in the article later. Check into that, Homie." She rolled the paper and placed it on a table next to her.

"Roger that."

"Everyone! We need to get to the train station! We don't need a repeat of Ron and Harry's second year." Molly screamed upstairs, her voice rang off the walls and sounded like it was being yelled at into his ears. Nico groaned, muffleing a goodbye to Lou Ellen and wiped the mirror. He trudged himself and his luggage down the stairs. _Why couldn't Percy do it?! He is the the Savior of Olympus and one of the Great Seven!_ Nico mentally ranted. He still didn't want to do the quest, he is fine with normal quests but not ones where he has to go to school! He hasn't been to school since before he was put into the Lotus Casino!

King's Cross Station was full of people that were walking every which way which reminded him of when he took the Subway in New York or BART when traveling in the Bat Area. Along with Mad-Eye Moody mumbling about 'muggles' every five seconds, Nico had a migraine. He tried to drown everybody out by covering his ears with black headphones and blasting music through them, that only added to the headache but it was better than conversing with his party. Soon enough his shoulder was pushed in front of a brick pillar that held signs for the platforms nine and ten.

"Now, Ron you first!" Molly smiled. Ron ran through the pillar without hesitation. Nico blinked a few times, how could he just run through a pillar without hitting against it and breaking their face!

"Nico, sweetie. Your turn!" Molly smiled after all the children, hermione and Harry went. Nico was hesitant before he took a leap of faith and ran through the brick pillar. To his amazement, he didn't get his face smashed by the pillar, but did get his face smashed into his cart. Nico looked around, there was people in normal clothes along with robes (que the groans from him) and a beautiful, timeless scarlet steam train. He marveled at the train.

"Nico, come sit with us!" Fred and George called to Nico. He didn't answer and walked passed the twins an onto the train.

There were no empty compartments on the train, Nico was seriously considering sitting with the Weasley twins. To his dismay, Nico locked eyes with Hermione. She has an annoyingly happy look in her brown eyes with her arms hastily

motioning him inside.

"Nico wont you come sit with us?" She asked(forced) and pulled him inside. "Your lucky I found you, you cold have been suck up my Malfoy or another stupid Slytherin."

The name Malfoy made Nico's ears prick up like a dog when he hears the word "Squirrel" or "Walk". He knew that name from somewhere, he just couldn't remember. Nico let it slide and continued on the train ride with Hermione ranting about house elves and Nico giving an occasional grunt, totally zoned out.

Nico heard the compartment door slide open and a voice familiar, sneering and annoying spoke.

"Potter! Is it true Dumbledore had to talk your way out of your expulsion? I bet that's you he would do to his favorite student..." the voice trailed off.

"Bug off Malfoy." Ron said. There was that name again, Nico thought. Nico snapped his head towards the door to see Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What you said, that wasn't very Roman of you. Was it?" Nico smirked at the blonde.

"Di Angelo? I haven't seen you since the thing with Gaea." the Roman son of Apollo leaned on the doorway. "Surprised to see you here, Death Breath!"

"Well, blame my father." Nico smirked. He reached his hand out and they did the 'Bro Code' handshake of a high-five into a knuckle punch.

"How's Will been?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows, Nico groaned. Ever since he heard about the relationship between his favorite Greek brother and the double-triple agent, Draco has become Soldangelo trash number four. Right behind Percy, Jason and Apollo himself.

"Another time we will talk about it. Just not now. But good, good." The pair rolled their eyes, and chuckled knowing that the other three in the compartment didn't know what they were talking about. Nico stole a glance at the trio, they looked like puppies when you don't give them a treat when you tempt them. Hermione was beat red with anger from not knowing. Nico had an idea to make her burst, cause you know, he loves pushing people's button.

Nico switched to Latin to communicate with Draco, "So, let's keep talking like this until she breaks."

"I like your thinking almighty Ghost King. Look at her right now, she doesn't understand!"

"Keep a straight face, or I will get Frank to turn into a tiger."

"And how do you believe he would do that? He couldn't hurt a fly." Draco scoffed, putting a hand on his hip.

"One, he _is_ dating my sister. Two, he is somewhat afraid of me."

"Everyone is or is somewhat afraid of you!" Draco laughed.

"Yeah, she's about to explode. You better leave." Nico gestured his head towards the brunette. Draco nodded and left to find the Slytherin compartments.

"I can't believe you just did that! He is in SLYTHERIN! The evil house, the enemy!" Hermione screeched. Nico rolled his eyes. He was literally done with the muggle-born before he had spoken enough to her, this was the shortest amount of time it has taken for Nico to dislike someone. Silence filled the compartment after that, all the way until Hogwarts. Not that Nico minded.

"Have you ever head the term 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Nico asked when the train came to a stop.

"Yes, so we're your enemies?" Ron growled when they got off the train.

"No." He responded bluntly. He didn't trust them, so they weren't his friend. So whom ever he didn't trust, is his enemy. Nico is very particular about his friends, even before he was his sullen way. Loyalty is a big part of his life and he didn't know if they were loyal, yet.

The four and a boy named Neville made their way to a carriage pulled my a strange boney horse with wings. To Nico, the creature looked like a malnourished Blackjack. It looked so sad with his and neck hunched down and it shook under its own weight, or lack there of. He placed his hand down on the pegasus-like creature and it seemed to coo and nuzzle into his hand. Nico smiled at the beast.

"Harry, there is nothing there." Hermione said as Nico got on the carriage. It soon moved up and towards the destination.

"Don't worry I can see them too." A blonde girl told Harry who was looking at the horse. Everyone clambered into the carriage.

"Everyone this is Loony Love- Luna Lovegood." Hermione stammered.

"Hello." Luna replied to no one in particular. Nico zoned out at that point and looked towards the carriage. Only hearing the words "Quibler" and "Pudding". This made Nico extremely hungry. What he wouldn't give for a Happy Meal right now.

 **Hey lol hi guess what? I'm lightweight back and I AM SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POStED ANYTHING IN OVER SIX MONTHS. It has been a stressful school year. So right now I'm thinking this will be like semi-hiatus-ish until hopefully summer comes. I'll be writing bits and things but editing and going back and fixing is a whole differnt thing and I'm still editing those other chapters. Thanks for being hecka homies :)**

 **Ava ;)**

 **Also I'm thinking about having like another demi-god come in during the middle of this story... I wanna bring in a character that you wouldn't think of usually. Like I'm thinking Leo, I have an idea for him but it still has him somewhat disappeared but if I use him, I'll need to have a good storyline for Calypso cos I love her and I hate how people use her as deadweight. Or I may just have a short, comedic cameo idk yet lol. Or I want someone like Lou Ellen because of all the freedom I could use and she would just be a little bugger to the wizards aha. Who do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

 **Nico**

Nico was thankful that the ghosts haven't noticed him yet. He growled.

"They shouldn't be here! Filthy cheating, immortal white ectoplasmic things! If only father was here, they'd be gone in a snap." Nico ranted to himself, getting quick looks from Harry who lingered next to him with his small posse in tow.

Just his luck, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, otherwise known around here as Nearly Headless Nick, locked eyes with the son of Hades. The ghost's translucent eyes bulged and flew towards him! Nick knelt in front of him.

"My king! Please, I do no harm! Don't make me leave the castle!"

Nico groaned as he rolled his eyes, looking like a mother talking to an adolescent child. Every student's eyes were on him, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Nico wanted to stay under the radar as much as possible here but even that was hard it seemed. "Fine, but you're on probation. Like every other ghost here. Make sure to tell EVERYONE. Get it? Got it? Good. I don't want anymore paper work or shit from my father than what I have right now. This little school stunt is already a setback for me."

"Y-yes sir." Nicholas stuttered and flew away.

People stared at Nico with bewilderment. He chuckled, darkly. His manic eyes squinted in the process. He decided there that if it he couldn't lay low, he was going to have fun messing with these stick-waving people, he just knew it.

"Don't you all have lives to get to. I need to do my paperwork!" Nico yelled at the staring people in the Hogwarts Castle Hallways. Nico was right about the paperwork, he had some his father forcefully made him do. Unfortunately, fortunately for Nico however, he 'accidentally forgot' about it under his bed back in the Hades cabin when he was dragged out the door. He wasn't going to shadow travel anytime soon to go back in grab it. One-Zero, Nico.

Nico raised the hood of the black zip-up sweatshirt he was wearing over the majority of the uniform over his head and walked towards the Great Hall once more.

"Excuse me sir," a fragile woman's voices asked behind, Nico turned around. He saw an old woman in emerald green dress robes with golden embroidery and a pointed hat, he grey hair slicked into a low bun. Her voice may have sounded fragile but just getting a look at her, Nico knew she was a woman with much power. She wasn't a woman he could slide pass per usual. "Would you happen to be Nico di Angelo?"

"Yes I would be, who are you?" Nico questioned. He narrowed his eyes at the woman, not fully trusting her. He hasn't trusted old ladies, ever since he met the Fates. That 'phobia' of old ladies seemed like it came out of one of those far fetched, cheesy RomComs. Nico hated RomComs.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Head Mistress, follow me, you must be sorted." She motioned her bony hands to follow her. Following Prof. McGonagall, Nico took in the castle.

 _Annabeth would love this_ , Nico thought. He smiled thinking of the scary and smart blonde. It would be nice to have a familiar face here. Sure, he had Draco, he trusted Draco enough, but not with his life no matter how good he was with doing stitches (and Nico had needed a lot), but it would be nice to have someone he trusts, or trusted to the best of his ability like Annabeth.

Nico has never really trusted anyone. It may look like he trusts someone, like Percy or Hazel, but in hindsight Nico is just a good actor. He is trying to get over his walls though and actually trust people, he just needed to find an explanation why he couldn't before he could progress.

Opening giant oak doors, McGonagall walked into a room with all of the student on four benches each bench with different color. A table with a bright red cloth down the middle was sectioned on the far right where he also saw the Weasleys and the trio, next was a blue table which split center with a yellow table, on the far left was a green table where he saw Draco giving him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes at the platinum blonde and his goofy antics. Draco's friends looked at him with a weird expression, like they've never seen him act like this before. Seems like Nico wasn't the only good actor at this school.

"Griffindor, Racenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin." Nico recalled walking down the isle between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Everybody's eyes were on the boy dressed head to toe in black. Whispers could be heard and they were vamped up from ricocheting off the stone walls.

"Everybody!" A man with a white beard. Nico looked up to see Dumbledore with that twinkle in his eyes that Nico evidently found suspicious and annoying still. "This is Nico di Angelo! He is an exchange student from the Olympus School for the Magically Gifted. That's in America."

Dumbledore winked at the gothic boy which made him cringe. Voices erupted through the room.

"American?! I didn't know Hogwarts even accepted exchange student!"

"I heard Draco Malfoy is friends with him. I'm not talking to that one."

"What's with the black clothes?"

"Hey he is kinda cute." Nico winced more at that one than the others. He didn't like to be talked about, he already got it enough at camp. He technically was a hero but still not many people saw him as one due to his lineage. Plus the last thing he wanted talked about was his physical appearance.

Nico rolled his eyes at the students. You'd think a new kid wouldn't faze them as much as this. Hopefully they've seen more interesting things than him or they would ALL die in their up and coming war.

Mr. Twinkle Eyes (What Nico has recently dubbed old Professor Dumbledore) raised his wand to his neck and yelled, "QUIET!"

Everyone flinched at the sudden boom.

"Jeez he's louder than Hedge on a megaphone." Nico mumbled to himself as he shook his head to get the ringing of his ears.

Dumbledore regained posture and finished his monologue with a soft smile, like he was proud of himself in that action. "He will need to stay in a house. So, now we sort him."

McGonagall ushered up, not without tripping, the stairs and onto a stool. Nico felt like he was in Maine again at the Military School, the time when they made him wear a dunce hat. She brought an old, very very old, leather hat and shoved it on top of his head after shoving his hood off. For an old woman, McGonagall was a strong old woman.

 _'Ahhhh, another demigod. I think there are two others here',_ An unknown voice rang through his head.

 _Wait, is there a hat talking to me?_ Nico thought.

 _'No, I'm a little pixie named Nannie. Yes, I'm the sorting hat. You're a demigod, I thought Hecate would have told you this?'_

 _Sassy hat. Great. Anyways I probably wasn't listening. Are there any other demigods here besides Draco and I?_

 _'Draco and me is more proper in that sentence.'_

 _I don't care. English isn't my first language anyways._

 _'Yup. But I'm not telling, now lets have a look through your memories!'_ The hat let out a high pitched squeal that sounded like it came from a piglet.

 _That was very attractive_. Nico thought with more than enough sarcasm than he should have. _And about the memories? Lets not._

 _'No I think I will.'_

"Shit." Nico whispered out loud.

A maniacal laugh let out from the hats leathery lips. "Let's see." The hat started, "It seems I can't get through on my own, so I'm going to have to take you in with me."

A rush streamed through Nico's veins and he felt his soul embark from his stomach to his head in a fashion that felt like rushing water. The brain to be exact. The inside of his brain was a dark fuchsia color and as hard and hollow as a dead tree. It made Nico feel like he was stupid.

"So lets see," a voice from nowhere started. Nico knew it was the hats voice, it sounded as old and moldy as it did before he went inside the mind. It also had a smell if wine and cheap perfume **(A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, it's a really bad joke if you get the reference)**.

"Hmmmm, lets go to camp!" The hat laughed. The scene morphed of a dark sky in a forest with a cliff infront, many of the huntressess and wolves were standing guard around the fire and tents, Lady Artemis was there as well. He remembered then and there it was the first time he met Percy and the godly world outside of his Mythomagic cards he carried around with him. It was his most fond memory of his childhood.

To his left he saw Talia with Zoe arguing and Percy and a mini Nico. Nico cracked a small smile at his old, happy self. He knew he wouldn't be like that for long.

Young Nico eyes were filled with curiosity, "Are you really the son of Poseidon?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you surf really well then?" Both old and new Nico asked at the same time. However, when past Nico asked it was out of genuine curiosity, but the new and older Nico sarcastically responded to mock his past self on the idiotic comment.

"Jeez, Nico. I've never really tried." 14-year-old Percy trailed off, clearly annoyed.

Other questions passed until the last one came, "Is Annabeth your girlfriend?" Nico would've put himself in a meat sac and thrown him to the wolves once he thought how annoying he was back then. He bet Percy thought the same thing.

A pit was in his stomach as he looked at the young Percy. The admiration for the son of Poseidon only started from here. If Nico asked that a year ago, his voice would have been venomous. He couldn't look at Annabeth, he couldn't help but hate her with being with Percy. He was just lucky he had moved on from his crush on Percy and found someone who truly cared for him in a way that he needed.

He reminded himself to message Will later tonight.

"Curious one, you are. You seem very loyal to this boy. Is he special to you? I bet he is. Or he was at least. I'm feeling a hint that there is a new person." The hat noted, irritating Nico. "Maybe your a Hufflepuff."

Nico snorted, "Fat chance, I heard you're song and what Hecate told me you just put the random kids that don't fit in the other houses in there. That's rude and mean, even Clarise wouldn't stand for that. You need to remind yourself what that house stands for. What the Hades is a _Hufflepuff_ anyways _?!_ "

"One of the founders last name. You have a point there, son. Let's leave now." The image changed to Nico in the giant glass bottle during the fight with Gaea.

"Brave, very brave." The hat commented, "I don't know anyone who would do this, not even Potter." The backdrop changed into a dark hole surrounded by Leo, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Jason, and himself.

Nico started feeling remorse, what happened before this scene played in his mind. Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus. This was one of the most heartwrenching memories, if it wasn't for him they wouldn't have ever fallen into that hellhole.

"Sad. Looking at you now from your pre-teenage self, its very sad." The hat mentioned, "Not your best hour, I see."

"Yeah." He sniffed trying to hold back a sneeze.

"You're abrave one you know that." It commented again.

"You said that already." Nico chimed.

"I am serious. You are a force to be reconned with not even a Death Eaters would mess if they've seen these. I'm afraid of you right now. I am a magic hat! I shouldn't be afraid, you couldn't kill me if you tried. I should know. Back in 1977-84, this group of boys tried to destroy me as an always failed prank for their whole carreer at Hogwarts."

Nico cracked a smile, "Really?" He added a chuckle at the end.

"I'm sensing a sister in some of these memories." The hat explained, "Is she a demigod too?"

Nico hesitated and fidgeted at the thought of Bianca, "We're not talking about her."

"Are you sure?" The hat asked, "Seemed like she was a huge part of your life. Is she fine?"

"Dead." Nico strained out. His hands gripped, causing his hand to bleed from pressure.

"Oh I'm sorry my boy. I'm only out today and I will be in Dumbledore's office if you need to talk. I've become somewhat a therapist to some students during the-"

"I'm not talking about this. She's gone and I'll never see her again. Let's go. I'm done here."

"Yea very well then, I think thats about enough too. I have made my mind up." Nico was entirelly gratefull for that.

Nico's vision blurred and he looked down.

Nico looked up again to see the Hogwarts staff and students looking at him.

"Gryffindor." The hat softly spoke and smiled.

 _"Shit._ " The son of Hades murmured.

"Cute boyfriend by the way." The hat stated.

 _"Double Shit._ "

 **Hey look at me doing another chapter after a year! I do really like this story but I had a crazy busy senior year so yeah... I genuinely want to finish this story because I really like what I had in planned so I will try and push forward! Thanks for the people who have still commented and liked it since I disappeared. Love y'all!**

 **Keep in mind that my writing style has kind of changed. I'm trying to make it similar to the past chapters but idk how much will seep through.**

 **Ava :)**


End file.
